Even Leaders Have Their Sick Days
by ilovemyboys
Summary: Leo wakes up not feeling his best, but tries to ignore it...
1. Chapter 1

Leo Feels Sick Chapter 1

By: _ilovemyboys_

I woke up ready and early for the new day! But as soon as I lifted up my head from the pillow it felt twice as heavy than it normally did, so I laid back down. _Oh wow..…I really don't want to lift my head…but…I can't just be lazy in bed…gotta try again_…Slowly I lifted my head up again only to be forced down by the pressure.

_I….__**can **__do this! I…am….a __**ninja**__! _I cringed. Yet the more I tried the dizzier I got. Eventually I just laid down. Maybe I just need more rest. That's all. Lying down a bit more will be beneficial to my health for whatever reason I feel this way…

….

"RAT, TAT, TAT, TAT!"

_Huh? Oh…...I must have fallen asleep….._

"Rise and shine sweetie!" Mikey's boisterous voice called from behind my door.

_Urggg…leave me alone…._

"Hey Leo! You up!" Raph called.

_Yes! Yes I am! Go away Raph…_

"LEEEEEEOOOOOOO…." Mikey called again.

_Urggghhhh… _"I'm up Mikey! Go away!"

"Geez, I'm going…" he mumbled something to himself as I heard him leave.

_Ahhhh…peace and quiet….Now to relax without any disturbances…_

"**BANG, BANG, BANG!"**

" LEO! GET UP!" Raph called again.

_Nooooo, not again, pleaseeee…. I could have only gotten a few minutes of sleep…_

"We're training in 10 minutes so get your shell out here!"

_Why me?_

I pulled my pillow over my ears to block out what noise I could.

_Think calm thoughts….._

"**THUD! THUD! THUD!"**

_Breathe Leo…relax….._

"Fine! See if I care Masta Spinta's mad at ya fer not showin' up!" He stormed away.

_Arghh..…Raph….Unfortunately he knows I can't back down to that. I can't let Master Splinter down. I'm not even sick, just…not the best shape I'm always in. I guess my sleep will have to wait…I'll come back after training._

I yawned, slowly getting up from my pillow. _Woah.…still heavy…._

I held my head for a few seconds, waiting for it to pass. As it did I slowly got out of bed and stood up. Dragging my feet blindly toward the door, I placed a hand on the doorknob, leaving my bed and comfort behind me…


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo Faints Chapter 2:**

**Annoying Brothers Bring Out Sick Leo's Temper**

**Authors Note****:** First, thank you so much readers for all your support! I had no idea I would wake up to find this many people reading! ^_^

As I walked half-awake to the kitchen only Mikey was sitting down by the table, eating cereal and reading his newest comic book. He just got it yesterday, who knowshow since he doesn't have any money that I know of. What was different about this one was he was taking his time to read it. Usually he'd be glued to the book so much he wasn't even aware of anything around him and finished it in no time at all. But he refused to read this one all at once saying, "But then I'll have to wait for the next issue sooooo long!" So he's been reading bits at a time, and even though I'm half here physically _and_ mentally, I can tell he's having an inner battle with himself on whether to turn the page or not. As I saw him gaze up at the ceiling contemplating, he looked over in my direction, jumping a bit as he saw me.

"Woah! Leo! You're back from the dead."

"Shut up Mikey…" I mumbled, as I went to the kitchen to get tea, and fix myself some oatmeal.

"Ohhhh….somebody didn't get their beauty sleep huh?"

"I got plentysleep thank you…" I murmured again.

"I can tell…" he smiled.

_Why's he smiling like that? Oh well…I don't have the energy to care right now…_

"Hey Mikey." Don said walking in, then narrowed his eyes in question at Mikey's comic book.

"You're _still _reading that? I thought you'd be done by now…"

"Donnie, I **told **you…it needs to **last!"**

"Oh, like how you made the last Harry Potter book last?"

"Don." Mikey looked at Don like he was a simple-minded kid not able to comprehend an obvious fact. "That was the last one. No cliffhangers!"

"Whatever…"Don shook his head. "Oh! Hey Leo." He said, spotting me as he sat down by the table. Holding my hand up in greeting, I sat down with my tea.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah, guess he is!" Mikey chimed in.

"And here I thought he was Mr. Energy."

"We all need sleep…" I mumbled. "Even Mr. Energy…"

Don and Mikey laughed.

"Wow. Tired Leo is funny Leo." Mikey commented. "Why don't we have him over more often?" He asked Don.

"Because this….is a rare occurrence my brother…" Don put a hand on Mike's shoulder.

_Ugh…._My head hit the table. It wasn't that I was even that tired, just…worn out…My head did hurt a bit though…still a little dizzy too…

I lifted it up to see Don and Mikey arguing over some scientific abilities of a hover board. Well, Don talking about the scientific abilities, Mikey arguing that something that cool had to be possible. Getting up, I got my oatmeal, slowly eating it at the table. Suddenly my head started to feel heavy again.

_Oh no, not now…please no…_

"Leo?"

I looked up at Mikey, standing up from the table, looking over at me. A smile lit up on his face.

"Time to train bro!"

"I'm…right behind you...just go…"

"Righteo!" He smiled, running out.

_Why is he so energetic? For training no less? _I shook my head. Mikey's energy level always seemed unnatural…As for now, I simply had to take a natural remedy for this pain…

As I opened the cabinet door, if offered nothing but tea bags, chips, cookies, and other junk food. Nothing useful whatsoever.

_Great. I guess I'll just have to tough it out then…_

And with that, I went to join my brothers.

…..

I arrived in the dojo late, to see the others sitting in seiza, as I took a seat at the end of their line. Raph looked over, but before he could say some smart remark, Splinter came into the room, sitting down in front of us.

"Good morning my sons. I hope you all slept well. Today we will be focusing on the calming on one's mind…"

The others groaned at doing this the third day in a row.

"Nooooo….." Mikey put his hands on his head in a B-movie pose of terror.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter firmly spoke, saying something to Mikey about discipline...

_This is exactly what I need…no loud noises, no interruptions, just me and my mind at peace…._

_So how __**did**__ I end up feeling this bad? It wasn't something I ate, I know that. I never eat anything my stomach's not used to, or anything with poor nutrition. I really don't get sick at all, come to think of it…_

"My sons. We are done. Now we will start our practice in mindful action."

_Huh? Where had the time gone? I must really be deep in meditation or…_

Suddenly I felt Master Splinter's paw on my shoulder and abruptly looked up at him.

"Are you alright my son?" He calmly asked.

"Yes father, just…a headache is all."

"How about you take some medicine. Perhaps that I-B-Profen."

"That? No way! It's a pharmaceutical drug. Besides it might make things worse."

"It may be useful Leonardo. Take it into consideration."

"Yes father," I bowed my head.

As I slowly got up, I saw the others were already standing, ready for Master Splinter's instructions, which he then said were to group up into pairs. Don and Mikey, and me and Raph. We started with simple drills. The attacker would lunge punch, as the defender would water away. We did this a few times back and forth before Raph remarked casually, "So fearless…you out patrolling last night?"

"Why does everybody care. You guys sleep in all the time," I remarked testily. _This was really getting on my nerves._

"Yeah, but we ain't perfect students-"

"What's that supposed to-"

"My sons! We will now move on using your weapons with this drill."

I took my katanas out from behind my back, as Raph took out his sais from his belt and advanced on me with a lunge. I watered away from the attack.

"I mean…it ain't like you."

_Was he trying to show concern or get me mad?_

"Well? So what," I snapped a little.

"Nothin," he said calmly, trailing off.

"If you have something to say Raph, say it."

My lunges turned sharper, as did his.

"Just didn't think you'd fall…"

"**What?"**

_Why is he ALWAYS trying to get me down!_

"Raph… you do **not** want to make me mad right now..." I warned.

"Huh! Like I care," he growled.

"Urgahh!" I held my katanas out in front of me in an offensive mode. He did the same with his sais.

"You wanna fight? Fine." He spat angrily.

I trained my eyes on him, as he leered back at me. We went around in a circle, muscles tensed, weapons drawn. My focus was entirely on his face, which abruptly became blurry for a second, before going back to normal.

_That can't be good…_

As we continued circling each other, his face once again became blurry, followed by my head suddenly taking on a toll of pressure.

_Ohhhh…. _It felt like something heavy was resting on top of my head…..

_It feels so heavy, I….I…._I heard a loud clash, my eyes slowly following the sound to my katanas on the floor, then gradually looking up to see a very shocked Raph. Suddenly, as quickly as it started, the entire room blurred, sound was a thing of the past, and all became dark.

THE END

(Just kidding! More to come)

**Ninjutsu Terminology: **

**Dojo:** The training place for martial arts.

**Seiza:** A formal way of sitting in Ninjutsu, either cross-legged or on one's knees.

**Water Angle**: A 45 degree angle used to defend and attack in Ninjutsu.


	3. Chapter 3

Even Leaders Have Their Sick Days

Chapter 2: Awakening

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for being patient! Here's your next chapter!

"_Leo...Leo!..." _

_I could hear a distant call…_

_Murmurings…._

"…_..What happen…"_

"…_fainted…"_

"_My son!"_

_Noises are around me…then I hear nothing._

…_.…..._

_I felt something touch my forehead for a few seconds, then the side of my neck._

"Leo?...Leo?...Can you hear me?" a soft voice spoke.

_Whaaa?...I just…. wanna sleep…._

"Leo? Can you hear me?" Donnie's voice called louder to me.

_Of course I can Don!….._

"I don't think he hears me."

"Leo! **Leo!"** Raph called into my ear.

"Quiet Raphael! Be calm with your words."

_Ahhh…thank you Master Splinter…._

"Leonardo, my son, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see a brown blurry spot with two black spots in the center….Gradually the shapes became sharper, forming Master Splinter's worried face.

"M-master…" I whispered.

"Shhhh….do not speak my son…."

"Ughh…." I grumbled, feeling my head against a soft pillow, as I lay on the couch. I looked to my side to see Mikey and Don looking at me with concern on their faces; Raph standing to my right.

My eyes began to close….

"Leonardo, open your eyes." Master Splinter spoke firmly. "You must stay awake my son."

I cracked my eyes open again, craning my neck up to see him.

"Leonardo, how are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"N-not the best…"I spoke groggily.

"Where do you feel pain?"

"Well…my head _feelsdizzy,_ especially when I move….and…I'm _kindof_ warm….and my head _feelsabit_ heavy…." I partially slurred.

Master Splinter turned to Don.

"Donatello?"

Don put his hand on his chin in thinking mode. He then looked up, giving me a warm smile.

"He has a fever for sure…..I wouldn't be surprised if exhaustion was a big part of it as well."

"So Leo's been working too hard?" Raph chimed in roughly.

"That could definitely have gotten his immune system weaker, which in turn would make his body more susceptible to viruses." Don concluded.

"Urrg…Leo…" Raph grumbled. "Always gotta be mista unstoppable with ya trainin' don't cha?..…"

"Raphael…" Splinter warned.

Raph just crossed his arms with a "Hmph!"

"What is needed?" Splinter asked Don.

"Well…he needs more rest after he gets some water….eating whatever he can….which won't be a lot since his appetite won't want a lot to eat but….we'll do what we can."

"Thank you Donatello." Splinter said, then looked down at me.

"Leonardo? Can you sit up?"

I nodded, slowly pulling myself up.

I suddenly noticed Donnie was gone, only to see him come back with a water bottle in his hand, as he bent down, handing it to me.

"Here Leo." He said.

"Thanks Don." I took it, a bit weak unfortunately, and drank half the bottle. I sat it down on the ground and sighed.

"Can I lay back down now Master Splinter?" _Wow…my voice is raspy…_

"That is fine my son," he said reassuringly.

As I laid back down I felt-_yawwnn_- quite sleepy again.

"_What would be good?...…"_

"_Soup…light….."_

"_Leo?..._

"_It's alright, let him sleep…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Even Leaders Have Their Sick Days

Chapter 4: Surprise!

I woke up in my bed.

_How did I-_

"How did you get here?"

My eyes flew open to my brother's voice, and over at his cheeky grin.

"I can reeead your miiiiind…." Mikey wriggled his fingers in the air, as he's sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Oh be quiet Mikey…" I grumbled.

"Hee hee…"

Something suddenly hit me.

"Mikey…what are you doing in my room?"

"Dude. Don't look so creeped out. You see this?" He held up a wet cloth. "_I've _been making sure _you're _fever doesn't get too high."

"Oh great…am I really _that_ bad?"

"Well maybe if you took some time off and did something _fun _for a change, you might get that balance you're always talking about."

"I-"

I came at a loss for words.

_Huh. So Mikey __**does**__ pay attention to what I say…At least when he feels like it…_

"So! How ya feeling Leo?"

"Same as before…"

"Seriously dude? I thought rest was supposed to help _some._"

"Yeah well…it doesn't…"

"Hmmm…." He put his hand on his chin, looking up at the ceiling.

"Whatever you're thinking Mike, no."

"Aw, come on bro! I didn't even say anything yet."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll just end up feeling worse."

"And here I thought some fresh air would do you good…" he trailed off.

"Fresh air?" I asked surprised by such a practical comment.

"Yup! And I don't mean Terry Gross either bro. As much as I know you like to listen in."

"I don't listen to Fresh Air!" I defended.

"Alright, alright. I get it's not something you want to tell your_ brother_…"

"**Mikey….**" I warned.

"Chill Leo! Geez…when you're sick, you're really grouchy you know."

"Try being me for one day and **not** be grouchy."

"AHHHHHHH!

"Looks like ol' Raphy found my surprise." Mikey smiled mischievously.

**MIKEYYYYY!"** Raph yelled.

"Eep! Gotta go! Or better yet…move over bro!"

"What the-"

Mikey suddenly scooted over, going under my covers.

"**Mikey, what the shell are you-"**

"Shhh! Leo! Be quiet!"

A few seconds went by until-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Raph slowly opened the door.

"Yo Leo. You awake?"

"I am _now._"

"Haha. Say uh, if Mike comes in here just come get me okay? I gotta…_talk _to him about something…"

"I'm stuck in bed Raph."

"Haha. True. Well! I gotta go find a brother to pound! See yah!"

He closed the door as I heard him begin to open and close other doors nearby.

"Phew!" Mikey spoke under the covers.

"Mikey…_get-out._"

"Dude! He might still be near. Be quiet!"

"I'll make sure he hears every word I say if you don't leave in 5 seconds." I warned. "1….2…."

_Ahhh!….oh no..…the dizziness is coming again…._

"Leo?...Alright, I'm going."

SLAM! The door next door closed.

"Or not!" Mikey quickly jumped on top of my bunk bed.

I sighed in irritation. _Why must they ALL…well Mikey and Raph….seek to make me so stressed out right now...Probably getting angry didn't help my headache either…_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Raph stormed in.

"Leo, I know he's here." He snapped.

"Fine….just…don't get me involved…."

"No problem…" He cracked his knuckles, grinning evilly; then glanced up to the top of the bunk bed.

"I know you're up there Mikey!"

"Oh yeah?" Mikey called down.

"Well duh shell fer brains!"

"Well…." Mikey stuttered a bit. "I don't think Leo wants us to cause a ruckus in his room while he's recovering….don't you think?"

"_Ruckus?_ Really Mike? What, you read one of Don's books hoping it had some pretty pictures?"

"You bet! In fact if you go get it I'll show you the page. It's right next to "rage-""

"**Save it."**

"**GUYS….GET…OUT! **I shouted. _Ow! My throat…._

"Leo…do you care if I jump onto the top bunk, take Mikey, and leave?" Raph tried to ask pleasantly, showing a very forced smile.

"I don't care….." I groaned, pulling the covers over me.

"What? Leo! You HAVE to care! Raph's gonna-ah!"

Raph jumped to the top of the bunk, as Mikey screamed, jumping down, and speeding out the door. Raph jumped down, following him.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!" I could hear Mikey scream in the hall.

"Shut up Mikey! Leo's trying to sleep!" Raph called after him.

"Easy for _you _to say! You're not being chased by a maniac!"

"**Grrrr**…." He grumbled loudly.

In a few seconds I heard Master Splinter intervene.

"Raphael! Michelangelo! Sit! What is the cause of all this?"

"Well RAPH here-"

"Shhhh…lower your voice Michelangelo."

"Well Mr. _Rage_ Machine here chased me out of Leo's room as I was trying to help him." Mikey whispered less than quietly.

"Probably more like annoy him…" Raph muttered.

"Michelangelo. Was not Donatello helping Leonardo?"

"Yeah, but he had to take a break so I took over."

"Raphael…what is your story?"

"My _story_, is this _bonehead_ here must have got bored not being able to yell at his video games, or just being plain loud or obnoxious, so he decided to cover my motorcycle with ketchup!"

"Which you totally thought was blood…" Mikey teased.

"Urrrr….."

"Raphael!

Raph stayed silent.

"Michelangelo….Why did you do this?" Splinter demanded.

"Uhhh…cuz I can…."

There was a brief pause where Mikey realized that was the wrong answer.

"-_And…_he was all like, "I gotta go let off some steam", and left his motorcycle out in the open _with _the ketchup he didn't put away…"

"Ha! Like I'd ever leave my bike out, especially with you around Mikey…"

"Well you didn't close the door now did you?" Mikey retorted with a grin.

"Enough. The two of you recklessly disturbed your brother's sleep and made a mess."

"Mikey made the mess…" Raph mumbled.

"Raph's just being a big hothead…" Mikey commented back.

"_And…_as such, you two are grounded for two days-"

"WHAT?" They both said.

"What the shell did **I** do-" Raph started.

"_And _you will apologize to Leonardo."

"Aw shell!" Mikey complained.

" And Michelangelo." Master Splinter spoke firmly.

"Yes sensei?"

"You will clean Raphael's motorcycle. Is that clear?"

"Yes sensei," he answered drearily.

"Good. Now I hope the two of you have learned your lesson. I will be in my room and I do not want to hear any more disturbances."

I heard Splinter walk away as they whispered back and forth to each other with words I couldn't quite make out. But I didn't care.

_For now…sleep was calling me…and peace and quiet…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Even Leaders Have Their Sick Days**

**Chapter 5: Doctor Donnie And Bros in the Morning**

**Author's Note:** This is the final chapter! (Maaaybe I'll add POV's from the others…) Hope you enjoyed the story! I've got more stories to come!

_Ahhh…I'm starting to feel better. That's good… My head isn't pounding as much as it was before….and I don't feel as hot…._

I yawned and glanced around. To the left of my bed is Doctor Donnie, sitting on a chair and scribbling notes on a piece of paper.

"Those my results doc?" my voice practically whispered in an attempt at a joke.

Donnie looked up a bit surprised, then smiled.

"No...these are my calculations for a new design on the battle shell."

"Oh really? What do you have?"

"Well…Raph's been complaining about not having enough room in it for his motorcycle in the _one _instance that he brings it…"

I chuckled softly.

"That's him alright…"

"-_Sooo_…I know I won't get any peace until it's installed."

"Why does he care so much _now_?" I wondered.

Then it hit me.

Mikey.

"Hey Don?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly….are Raph and Mikey doing right now?"

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Good answer."

I sighed. _Those two..._

"Raph just wants a place to be by himself I think…-" he continued.

"-_And _not have it under attack by Mikey and anything in his hand…" I added.

"Exactly."

Don let out a deep sigh.

"You okay Don?"

"It's nothing. Just the usual stress of life…"

"**Look **Don. If Raph and Mikey are causing you more stress-"

"No, no it's not them. I just need to relax more…"

He glanced over at me.

"Something you've finally done." He grinned.

"Yeah well…not on my own accord…" I grumbled.

"Which is _exactly _what will happen to me if I don't be more careful."

There was silence for a moment. Then I spoke.

"So…how much longer am I gonna feel like this?"

"Not too much longer. As long as you still have plenty of rest, water, and medicine."

"Any herbal remedies by any chance Don?"

"Don't worry, you'll get those too." He smiled.

"Thanks Don."

I sighed.

"Don't worry Leo. You'll be up and about in no time. Just…try to keep in mind you can't work 24 hours a day. I gotta make sure I don't see my patients again you know…"

"Haha…yes Doctor Donnie."

"Oh! On that note! Time for lunch!"

"Soup…" I mumbled dispassionately.

_Normally I would take soup without question. It not only shows gratitude for what I have, but will help me get back to normal. I just…haven't had the appetite._

"And don't think I don't know you don't have the appetite for this. But you gotta have something."

"I know…"

"Don't worry you don't have to have it all….Just most of it." He said playfully.

"Can I at least eat in the kitchen?"

"How do you feel when you get up?"

"Okay…" I partially lied.

Don didn't seem to fully buy it.

"Don." I said, all seriousness present.

"I _need _to get off this bed."

He thought for a second, then spoke. "Alright, fine. Just _no _sudden movements. Got it?"

"Got it." I replied.

"Alright. You wait here. I'll call you when the soup's done."

Don got up and went out the door to the kitchen.

I lied in a bed a few minutes, then slowly got up and off my bed.

_I feel fine…_

As I made my way out the door, I felt a slight headache. _Nothing __**too**__ bad._ As I made my way to the kitchen I saw Don stirring some soup. I sat down on a chair at the table and laid my head down while I waited for Don. As he moved some pots and pans around, I heard some clatter and an "Oops…" as he put them away.

I smiled.

"Ah! Leo! When'd you get here?"

I looked up at him. "About 5 minutes ago."

"Geez…I know you're a ninja but try not to surprise again while I'm holding a bowl of hot soup."

"Sorry Don. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay."

He laid down my soup on the table, got himself a bowl, and sat down.

I waited for mine to cool off.

Just then I heard Raph and Mikey come in from the dojo-

_Wait… what? That can't be right…_

I looked over to see them come through the living room arguing.

"Dude you gotta lay off that stuff, it's bad for you, I'm tellin' ya."

"Shut up Mikey."

Mikey laughed. "Raphhhie…I'm only looking out for you bro. Too much WWE RAW might _actually _make you violent." he teased.

"You're one to talk Mike. You wanna list of everything you watch?"

"Don't need dude. Got it all up here." He pointed to his head.

"Huh. That makes sense. There's gotta be something taking up all that space."

"Hey!"

"Well look who's up." Raph stood by the doorway, looking over at me.

"Heeey! Leooo! You feelin' better?"

"Yeah I am."

"Cool!"

"That doesn't mean he can do a whole lot though. He still needs to relax." Don spoke clearly to them.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll make sure not to disturb him," Raph said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Alright then! Who's up for video games?" Mikey cried out.

"Mikey, what did I just say?" Don frowned at him.

"Dude. You said _relax. _Video games are **sitting-down. **No movement… at all!"

"Mikey that's not-"

"I'm up for it." I said.

Mikey's face brightened like Christmas morning.

"Really Leo?" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Huh! So this is how we get fearless to relax. Just need him to work himself up and bam! He's _alll_ up for it."

"You guys gonna talk about me some more or do you wanna play?" I asked.

"Shell yeah!" Mikey yelled, racing over the controls.

Raph followed after. "Mikey you better not take the player one controller or I'll-"

"You'll what Raph, you'll what? Hahahaha!"

"Ur-ahhhh! Raph ran after him.

Don put his hands over his face, shaking his head.

I smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Don. I'm used to their loud noises by now."

He lifted his head up.

"Me too. But now I think _I'm_ sick." He groaned.

**THE END!**


End file.
